


Tris and Four training initiates (No war)

by browneyedgirl998



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent - Fandom, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgirl998/pseuds/browneyedgirl998
Summary: It's one year after Tris's initiation. Four and Tris are married and are training the transfers for this year's Dauntless initiation.





	1. Welcome to Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Divergent

I feel Tobias slide his arms around me as we wait by the net. It’s the choosing ceremony and I volunteered to train the transfers with Tobias, my husband. 

We got married about a month ago and I haven't been able to keep my hands off him since. I look back at him. “I know this will be hard, but I want to keep our relationship a secret and see how long it takes for them to figure it out,” I say giving him a small kiss, he kisses me back. 

“Do you honestly think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you for more than six hours of the day when you’re right there?” He asks with a boyish grin. 

“Oh! And one more thing,” I continue, pretending to have not heard him. “I’ll be going by Six instead of Tris, sounds more intimidating.” He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a scream and a black streak falling through the air onto the net. 

Of course, the first jumper in a Dauntless-born. 

I reach out to grab them and feel the tight grasp on my arm. I pull the girl on to paneling. 

“What’s your name initiate?” I ask in a cold emotionless voice. She looks a little startled but confident all the same. 

“Izzy.” She says confidently. I turn to Tobias, “Make the announcement Four!” He turns to the crowd of Dauntless 

“First jumper, Izzy!” I hear the cheers of the Dauntless crowd and turn back to Izzy who is beaming. “Welcome to Dauntless.”


	2. The Initiates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent

Twenty minutes later all of the initiates have jumped down and are waiting in a clump close to the net. Tobias and I walk down to them and I see Lauren and Uriah do the same, they are training the Dauntless borns while Tobias and I are training the transfers. 

“Shut up!” I yell in my instructor Six voice and they fall silent. This will be fun. 

“Welcome to Dauntless, I am Six, and this is Four we will be you're instru-” I am cut off by a boy in Candor white snickering. 

“Is there a problem initiate?” I ask with zero emotion on my face as the boy, I think his name was Liam, stops smiling immediately. 

I look at him expectantly, waiting for his response. he clears his throat. “I... just… I thought someone as hot as you would have a better name.” I can tell he’s trying to sweet talk me and it makes me uncomfortable. 

I walk over to him and I know Tobias is trying not to laugh behind me. 

“Listen, if I wanted to deal with smart talking Candors like you I would have joined their faction.” I see the absolute terror in his eyes and walk back to my spot in front of the group. 

“The first thing you learn from us, keep your mouth shut, understood? Good.” I say, not waiting for their reply. 

“As Six was saying before she was so rudely interrupted,” Tobias says giving a pointed look to Liam who gulps. “I am Four, Six and I will be training the transfers while Lauren and Uriah will be training the Dauntless borns.” 

Lauren starts talking. “Dauntless borns, I assume you don’t need a tour.” and I hear them all chuckle to themselves. 

I turn back to the transfers and see two Erudite girls whispering to each other. 

“Girls, would you like to share what you’re saying with the rest of the group?” Tobias asks them and they giggle. I think their names were Casandra and Justine. 

“We were just saying that you’re hot,” Justine says winking. Tobias shares a look with me before turning back to the girls who are still giggling. 

“Then you’ll be pleased to know I have a wife.” He says before turning around and giving me a wink. I smile to myself, I know I will have to beat up someone before this is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want this to continue!


	3. The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent

“This is the Pit, the hub of all life here at Dauntless, you will learn to love it one day,” I call back to them and watch the amazed looks on their faces as they see the Pit. 

 

I turn to Tobias, “Was I like that last year?” I ask him, a little amused. He laughs at himself. “Pretty much, except you were smaller that Petunia.” I playfully hit him on the arm. 

 

Petunia is an Amity transfer who looks like a gust of wind will break her in half. 

 

I laugh to myself as I remember the small Abnegation girl who fell onto the net that fateful day. I am so lost in my thought that I don’t realize we’re at the chasm until I hear the water crashing down. 

 

“This is the Chasm, It reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy. One daredevil jump off this ledge will end you're life. It has happened before and it will happen again, you have been warned.” I finish and start to walk off when a boy raises his hand. 

 

I nod, letting him know he can talk. “Did it happen last year?” he asks, classic Erudite. 

 

“Yes initiate. I lost a friend that day and don’t wish to relive the experience.” I say and with that I turn on my heal walking towards the dining hall, knowing Tobias and the initiates are right behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos!


	4. The Initiates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the initiates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent

POV Justine (Erudite initiate)  
He has a wife?! I’ve only just met Four but I know I want him, badly. I can tell Six has something for him too but I’m positive he would never date her, she’s so small and pale. She keeps on looking at him like she wants him to be close or something. Four deserves so much more than any old girl, he deserves me. I could make him happy and I already love him. He will be mine. 

POV Liam (Candor initiate)  
I wasn’t joking when I said Six was hot, she is. There aren't that many curves on her but she is so sexy in an ‘I can kick your ass’ kind of way. I think Four likes her even though he has a wife and I know he will beat up anyone who tries to date her but it’s worth a shot. I know she wants me from the way she got so close to me earlier today. There is so much in her I look for in a girl and I just know I’ll have her by the end of initiation. 

POV Tobias  
Tris walks to the dining hall and I follow her with the initiates I quickly tell them about the dining hall them and go to sit with Tris and our friends. 

I sit next to her and rub my hand on her back, reassuring her. “I hate that I keep feeling guilty about him,” Tris says into my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head. 

“I know Tris, but you need to pull it together, the initiates are watching.” I know she wants me to comfort her but if she wants to keep up the act as ‘instructor Six’ then she needs to pull it together. 

I look down at her and she nods, knowing I’m not trying to be mean. Just then Uriah, Lauren, Christina, Lynn, Shauna, Marline, and Will join the table and the mood is lifted. 

“Knock it off lovebirds!” Lynn yells at us and Tris turns pink and I laugh then turn back to the others. 

“How were you initiates?” I ask Uriah and Lauren. Uriah rolls his eyes 

“Stuck up assholes,” he says and we burst out laughing. 

“Ours were similar, two girls were flirting with Four,” Tris says and Christina almost spits out her drink.

“God, either they’re medically insane or have a death wish.” She says while the others nod their heads. 

“We haven't told them we’re together, we’re waiting to see how long it take for them to figure it out,” I say and we spend the rest of the meal making light conversation with our friends. 

 

POV Petunia (Amity initiate)  
I take my time to look around the table and count the number of transfers there are in Dauntless

Erudite:

1\. Justine: Hitting on Four even though he is married (Probably to Six)

2\. Casandra: Also Hitting on Four but is nicer than Justine

3\. Rachel: Loner, not talking to anyone. I’m going to try to talk to her

4\. Alex: Casandra’s brother but it’s obvious they hate each other. 

5\. Josh: Trying to flirt with Justine

Candor:

1\. Liam: Hitting on Six even though it’s so obvious she is married to Four (to me at least)

2\. Connor: Checking out Rachel. 

3\. Sophia: Trying to make conversation with everyone, she might be a good friend.

4\. Lilly: Might be gay, keeps looking at Sophia’s chest.

5\. Jasper: Keeps staring at Six’s chest. Kind of creepy.

Amity:

1\. Me (Petunia): Keeping to myself and scoping out my options.

Instructors:

Six: Resting her head on Four’s shoulder I beat they’re together. She seems very strict and no-nonsense.

Four: Holding Six’s hand. They are so a couple! He is even more mysterious than Six and I can tell he’s trying to keep it that way. 

Suddenly I am drawn back into the conversation happening at the table. Apparently, Justine is mad at Casandra for liking Four. I quickly speak, trying to keep the peace. “You know, Four might be married to Six,” I say and everyone looks at me then at our instructors and them holding hands then back to me. “Shut up Amity,” Liam says before going back to his meal but I can tell they’re all thinking about it too.


	5. Meet the initiates continued

POV Tris  
We have a total of 11 initiates this year, some of which I already hate, and some of which I think I can tolerate. 

Petunia seems nice even though she’s from Amity and is quite small. I already hate Justine, Casandra, and Liam for being so annoying. 

“Initiates!” I yell as I walk to the door of the dining hall with Tobias by my side and Lauren and Uriah behind us. They scramble up from their seats and join us at the door.

“Dauntless borns follow me,” Uriah says and they walk away. 

I turn back to the transfers. “We will be taking you to your dorms. Follow us.” I say and I hear someone coming up behind me. 

It's Liam. “What do you want Candor,” I ask, not looking at him. 

“The real question is what do you want?” He says with what he thinks is a charming smile. 

“What I want, initiate, is for you to leave me the hell alone,” I say, walking a little faster but he is persistent. 

“Come on Six. I know you want me and I want you-” I cut him off. 

“I have a husband. Now fuck off.” I say. He looks stunned but unphased as he blends into the crowd. 

Tobias walks up to me. “What did the nosy Candor want?” He asks and I can tell he wants to put his arm around me. 

“He was just hitting on me, can you believe that?” I say with a snort. Tobias smiles at me as we reach the transfer dorms. 

“This is where you’ll be sleeping for the rest of your time as an initiate,” Tobias says and we wait for the question. This time it's an Erudite girl whose name I think is Rachel. 

“Boys or girls?” 

“Both” Tobias and I say in unison. 

The boys look excited while the girls look mortified. “Everyone grab a bunk!” I yell and they scramble to get one. 

“Be at the training room by 7:30 or be factionless!” Tobias yells and we run out of the room. 

As soon as we're outside Tobias pushes me against a wall and starts kissing me passionately. I kiss him back know he's been waiting for this all day. 

Suddenly I hear a cough and turn around to see Petunia standing there smirking. 

I turn bright pink and so does Tobias. Tobias breaks the silence. “What is it initiate, can't you see we're busy?” Petunia just smiles 

“I knew you guys were a couple!! The others didn't believe me but I knew it!” I roll my eyes. 

“Good job, but don't tell anybody. We want to see how long it takes for them to figure it out.” Tobias says. Petunia smiles and walks away. 

“Now, where were we?” Tobias says looking at me and pressing me against the wall again.


	6. Knife throwing day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent

POV Tobias

 

I wake up to the feeling of warmth on my lips and see Tris kissing me. I smile to myself. “Guess what day it is?” She asks me and I kiss her again. 

 

“Knife-throwing day.” 

 

When we leave the apartment I throw Tris over my shoulder and run into the dining hall with her squealing at me to put her down. I finally put her down when we get to our table and see the initiates staring at us. “What are you looking at?” I ask, turning into instructor Four again. 

 

Christina in doubled over laughing and Uriah is chuckling in between his bites of cake. “Not the healthiest breakfast ever.” I point at his cake and he gives me a fake offended look.

 

When we finish our breakfast I throw Tris over my shoulder again. “Four! I swear to god I will kill you!” She screams as we leave the hall while I'm laughing face off. 

 

When we get to the training room we start setting up the targets for knife throwing. 

 

Once we're done Tris stands in front of one and I laugh. “Remember Stiff, no flinching,” I say picking up three knives and looking at the time. It's 7:27 the initiates should be here any minute. 

 

I throw the first knife that lands 4 inches from her cheek. She doesn't even blink. I throw the second one that lands right above her head and I hear a gasp behind me. 

 

I turn to see half the initiates standing there and Tris just laughs. 

 

I get ready to throw the last knife, aiming it so it will cut her ear. “You about done Stiff?” I ask and she laughs the crosses her arms in front of her. I throw the knife and see it skim her ear. Then hear her burst out laughing 

 

POV Petunia (Amity initiate)

 

I want to stop Four before he can hurt Six but she stands there looking like she does this every day. 

 

I hear Four call her a Stiff. A Stiff, she was from Abnegation?! I start to like Six a little more now that I know her and I are kind of similar. 

 

I see the knife skim her ear and gasp as the blood drips down. I expect her to be angry but she starts laughing and so does Four. 

 

I hear someone clap at the doorway to the training room and see some people, obviously Dauntless members, laughing and clapping. Six takes a small bow and runs up to greet the group. 

 

Once she's done she gives Four a hug. “Deja vu,” she says laughing. 

 

“Okay! We get it, you love each other!” A girl calls from the group of Dauntless she has a bald head and a scowl on her face. Six is a little pink in the face when she turns back to face us putting on her scowling face again.


	7. Knife throwing Part 2

POV Tris  
I blush as I turn back to the initiates knowing they heard Lynn’s comment. 

 

I put on my instructor Six mask and Tobias does the same. “As you can see, we will be throwing knives today. Watch as Six demonstrates.” I grab three knives and turn to face the target. 

 

I hear a girl whisper behind me, “I bet you 10 bucks she misses.” I ignore the comment and prepare my stance. Inhale, aim, exhale, release. I look and see the knife hit dead center then I hear my friends cheer as I turn to face the initiates. “I hope you were watching because that was all you get,” I say with an emotionless voice. 

 

All the initiates stare blankly at me and I start to get frustrated. “What are you waiting for, get moving!” Tobias yells and they all scramble to grab their knives and stand in front of the targets. 

 

I walk over to Tobias and watch the initiates. “So, since Lynn outed us, can I kiss you?” He asks with a smile. Instead of saying anything I reach up and kiss him hard. 

 

For a minute he stays still but then he kisses me back until we hear and cough. 

 

I turn around and see Justine standing there, turning more red by the second. I refuse to blush. “What do you want initiate?” Tobias asks and Justine looks like she might cry from anger. 

 

“I thought you had a wife!” She almost screams. I just laugh. 

 

“I am his wife, now get back to you're knives,” I say but Justine stays put. I walk up to her, “Did you hear me? I said go-” I’m cut off by Justine punching me. 

 

I step back and touch the spot where her fist collided with my face. “Justine,” I start calmly, “If you touch me one more time you will be factionless before dinner.” 

 

I walk away and turn back to all the initiates who are staring at me. “That goes for all of you. If you touch an instructor without their permission, you will be factionless. Also, did someone tell you to stop throwing?” 

 

I yell and storm out of the room, but not before I punch Justine in the face. She stumbles backward. “Get back to work,” I say emotionlessly


	8. Later that day

POV Tobias  
I try not to smile as Tris walks away, Justine is still standing there and I glare at her. “Did you not hear her? She said get back to work.” Justine walks back to the target and starts throwing. 

 

She can’t get any knives to hit the target but I don’t help her. 

 

Instead, I walk over to Petunia and see that she has gotten two out of her three knives to stick on the board and are close to the center. 

 

I turn around and see Tris walking back in with ice on her chin, I know she would not have done that on her own so she must have run into Marline who made her get ice. Honestly, I’m kind of grateful. Tris can take care of herself but sometimes she refuses to get help when she needs it. 

 

I look around at the initiates again and see that Liam is looking at her and so is Jasper, it takes all I have not to punch them. 

 

Instead, I walk over to Tris and give her a swift kiss, she looks a little startled but then kisses me back. I hear someone in the doorway call, “Get a Room!” I turn to see Zeke standing there with Shauna who is chuckling. 

 

I glance at Tris and we have a silent conversation with our eyes. I walk towards Zeke while Tris goes to help the transfers. 

 

Zeke is standing there with a smug look on his face and so is Shauna, she looks like the cat who ate the canary. I almost smile, almost. “So, what brings you two to the transfer training room?” I ask and they just look at each other and turn back to me. “Eric and Jeanine Matthews are going to be executed tonight,” Shauna says matter of factly, Zeke sees my face and cracks up. 

 

I grin, “What are they being sentenced for?” I ask. 

 

“Well, Eric was caught trying to kidnap a kid so Jeanie could run experiments on the divergents,” Shauna says and I slap Zeke on the back in a friendly way still grinning. 

 

I see Tris is still watching the initiates with a scowl on her face. I turn to face Shauna and Zeke again. “Guys this is great, I’m gonna tell Tris, see you guys later,” I say before turning and walking to Tris. 

 

“So, good news,” I say putting my hand on her waist when I see Jasper staring at her ass, I’ll beat him up later. 

 

“What’s the good news?” She asks, unaware that half the boys are looking at her like she’s a piece of meat. I try not to notice. 

 

“Jeanie Matthews and Eric are going to be executed for hunting and experimenting on divergent,” I say and I grin sets on her face. We probably shouldn’t be smiling at someone’s death but these people really deserved it. I see Liam out of the corner of my eye, he has stopped throwing his knives and is walking towards us. 

 

I immediately become Four and see Tris put on a frown. “What do you want candor?” Tris asks and he just smiles.

 

“Really Six? Don’t be like that babe. I want you, plus, I’m not Candor anymore.” He is still smiling and Tris rolls her eyes. 

 

“Well, you aren’t getting into Dauntless like this to get back to work,” I say and Liam scowls. 

 

“What the hell Four, mind your own damn business.” Then he tries to grab Tris’ hand, I am about to punch him when I hear him scream. Tris hit him in the arm, effectively breaking it. She knees him in the groin and he falls over whimpering.

 

Tris looks up at the other initiates and sees them staring at her. “That’s a lesson to any of you punks who thinks it is okay to hit on your instructors. Remember what I said earlier, anyone who touches me or Four is factionless. Liam has the rest of the day to pack his things. I suggest you all consider this before you attempt this kind of stupid stunt. Dismissed for Dinner.” We watch as the initiates file out, Petunia smiles at us and gives a thumbs up while people like Cassandra glare at us. 

 

I immediately kiss Tris hungrily once the room is empty. “You know, you're really hot when you're angry.” I hear her giggle and set her on the table as she wraps her legs around me and we stay like that for a long time. (they did it!)


	9. Stage 1 Overview

POV Tris  
When we walk into the dining hall my lips are puffy and my hair is a mess. Everyone stares at me once we sit down at the table. 

 

“Tris?” Christina asks with a glint in her eyes. “Did you just get busy with Four? Oh my God!” She screams and some of the initiates stare at her with wide eyes like they’re wondering what’s wrong with her. 

 

Tobias gives her a death glare and she becomes quiet while everyone else laughs about the fact that Tobias is that only one who can shut up Christina. 

 

I take his hand in mine and grab my burger to eat it but instead, Tobias grabs my face and kisses me slowly, I kiss him back and a small smile creeps on to my lips. We keep kissing until almost everyone in the dining hall has yelled: “Get A Room!” I turn back to them grinning like an idiot and Tobias has my lipstick on him I pick up a napkin and wipe it off for him. 

 

Who knew two abnegation transfers would show the most PDA.

 

We laugh and talk for a while until we are done with our food. I stand up with Tobias right on my heels. 

 

We walk over to the initiates who don’t realize we’re behind them. “Initiates!” I yell, they jump and turn around to face us while Jasper looks at my chest. 

 

I heave a sigh and slap him in the face, he looks bewildered like he doesn't know why I did that and I see Tobias behind me trying not to laugh. 

 

The rest of the week goes well as the initiates learn to fight, shoot, and throw. Tomorrow is the final day of stage one and four people total will be leaving for the factionless. 

 

I’m getting ready for bed the night before the rankings are released and I toss my hair into a messy bun once I get out of the shower. I look around and realize I don’t have a towel. 

 

“Tobias!” I yell, knowing this is his doing. My thought is confirmed when I hear him laughing on the other side of the door. 

 

I roll my eyes even though he can’t see me. “Tobias! I’m freezing. Please give me the towel.” I hear him lean up against the door. 

 

“So are you telling me that my amazingly sexy wife is standing on the other side of this door with no towel on?” He asks and I can hear the grin in his voice. 

 

“Yes, Tobias, you're pale skinny wife is freezing to death because you refuse to give her a towel!” I cross my arms over my chest and I hear his chuckling. 

 

“Well, I might have a way to warm you up.” and he unexpectedly opens the door. I hurry to cover myself and he just grins and kisses me passionately and I kiss him back and tug at his shirt trying to get it off him. 

 

He breaks the kiss and takes off his shirt then immediately comes back and presses me up against the tiled walls as I moan a little into him as he takes off his pants. 

 

Let's just say, I think the entire Dauntless compound knows Tobias’s real name now.


	10. Lat day of Stage one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris had to go to Abnegation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent

Tris POV  
(I decided that the initiates should have one more day of fighting)

 

I wake up to a feeling of warmth on my lips and realize that Tobias is kissing me. I kiss him back and he pulls away tauntingly. I roll my eyes and get out of bed. 

 

Once I’m done getting ready I take Tobias’s hand and walk out of the apartment towards the training room. The initiates will be spending the morning learning to fight and the afternoon shooting guns. 

 

“Initiates,” Tobias yells at them once they are all in the training room and standing in a line. “Today you will be learning how to fight and the afternoon learning how to shoot guns. Six and I will be giving a demonstration on some basic fighting techniques.” I smirk at him. I know he is stronger than me and taller but I refuse to let him win. 

 

We walk to the fighting mats and before he knows what’s happening, I kick his legs out from under him and he is on the ground. I know not to let him get up so I get on top of him and punch him in the ribs, hard, but not hard enough to seriously hurt him. 

 

I sit on top of him and he tries to get me off but I firmly punch him in the face. “Do you give up yet,” I whisper to him playfully, he rolls his eyes. “Fine.” 

 

I get up and offer him my hand, only then to I realize the initiates are staring at me in awe. “That just proves that size and power are not the same.” 

 

I hear somebody talking behind me, “What?” I snap and Alex raises his hand. I nod, letting him know he can talk. “What rank were you?” he asks towards Tobias. 

 

Tobias just rolls his eyes at me then turns back to the initiates. “I was first and so was she, I was her instructor before we started dating.” 

 

There are a lot of shocked looks passed back and forth before they look back at me. 

 

I open my mouth to continue but suddenly Max bursts into the room with a folder and a stressed out expression. 

 

He nods at Tobias then walks towards me. As a faction ambassador, I have to go on emergency trips often but I thought I would get a break from all that while initiation was happening. 

 

“Max, I’m kind of busy,” I say trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Max starts to talk but then catches sight of Tobias’s bloody face. 

 

“God Four, who did that to you?” Tobias just laughs and I smile a little. 

 

“This one,” he says pointing to me. “Beat me in a fight.” Max chuckles and looks back at me. (In this story Max is good and did not know what Eric was doing) “Tris, I’m afraid that the Abnegation has requested your presence at a meeting. I tried to tell them that you were training this month but they would only have you.” I roll my eyes. 

 

Ever since I became as faction ambassador, Abnegation has requested me for everything because I am not as wild as my co-workers. 

 

“Fine, but I need Christina to come to train these initiates while I’m gone. I don’t trust some of them to behave when It’s only Four here.” Tobias pretends to look hurt and I laugh at him as Max smiles. 

 

“Very well, I will get Christina to fill in for you while you’re gone. This trip should only last 2-3 days,” says Max and I nod and look back to the initiates. 

 

“As you just heard from that conversation, I will be leaving for Abnegation right away but I leave you in good hands. Christina in a dear friend of mine and before any of you boys lay eyes on her, she’s taken.” 

 

With that I turn back to Tobias, give him a light kiss and walk out of the room. I hear someone behind me ask “Why is she so important?”

 

“She is a faction ambassador, because she used to be Abnegation and is not as crazy as the others, they usually will only talk to her.” I hear Tobias answer. 

 

I can't wait (sarcasm)


	11. Abnegation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris goes to Abnegation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own divergent

I wait by the train and hop on effortlessly, I have done that countless times now that I travel so much for work. 

 

When I see the Abnegation sector I hop out of the train and make my way to my parent’s house. I have not seen them since my wedding and that was only for about an hour, they didn’t want to stay for the reception, too Dauntless for them. 

 

When I arrive at my old house my mother comes to the door. “Beatrice!” she says in her usual voice but I can tell she is glad to see me. 

 

“Hi Mom,” I respond. I hug her and walk past her into the warm house. I notice that there are two people sitting at the living room table. My father and Marcus. 

 

I stiffen at the sight of Marcus as my father rises to meet me. He doesn't hug me but instead just nods at me. 

 

Flashback

Tobias had just proposed to me a week ago. I was on the train with him to go see my parents so we could tell them about our engagement and they could meet Tobias. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” I ask Tobias once again. I had told him that he didn’t have to come with me, just in case we ran into Marcus. 

 

Tobias merely nodded and looked at me. “I would follow you anywhere.”

 

We jump off the train and walk to my parent's house, my mother, as always, embraces me then turns her gaze towards Tobias. 

 

I see her flash of recognition, either she has worked out who he is or remembers him from visiting day. I hope it’s the second one.

 

“Four, how good to see you,” My mother says extending her hand, a Dauntless greeting. 

 

Tobias shakes her hand but you can tell it’s awkward for both of them.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Prior.” He says while shaking her hand. My mother turns and calls up the stairs for my father to come down. 

 

When he sees me he smiles, we had seen each other since initiation ended because I come to Abnegation so much. Then he nods at Tobias. We make our way to the living room and my mother serves tea. 

 

Tobias sets his hand on my thigh as we sit on the loveseat and my mother and father sit on the other chairs. 

 

“Well, I wanted to come here because we have some big news,” I say gesturing towards Tobias. 

 

This was the part I was worried about. 

 

“Mom, you remember Four, he was my initiation instructor, you met him on visiting day,” My mother smiles and nods and my father’s expression is unreadable. 

“Well,” I start again. “At the end of the second stage of initiation, we started dating and we kind of got engaged,” I say the last part like it’s a question. 

 

I see my mom beaming while my dad still had a look of shock that is unreadable. 

 

“How old are you, Four?” My dad asks and I feel the dread, knowing what will happen. 

 

“I’m 18,” Tobias responds. “I transferred to Dauntless two years ago.” I can see the anger brewing in my father’s eyes. 

 

“You think that because you are older you can take advantage of my daughter!” He almost yells angrily. 

 

“Beatrice,” my father says as he turns towards me, “I will not let you marry this older man.” 

 

I roll my eyes, this is what I was afraid of. Everyone thinks Tobias is too old for me or some other reason why we shouldn't be together. 

 

I heave a sigh, “Dad, I do not need your permission for anything. I am my own person now.”

 

I can see his nostrils flaring and see my mother putting a hand in his arm, trying to calm him. 

 

He noticeably relaxes when he feels her hand but he still looks angry. 

 

“Beatrice,” he starts again, “I will let you marry Four but I will not be happy about it. I hope you realize what a mistake you are making but you're right, I cannot stop you.”

 

I nod, hope in my chest. I know he is not happy but he is letting me marry the man I love. 

 

I nod and leave, taking Tobias’s hand. 

 

When it came to the actual wedding day, he did not walk me down the aisle.   
End Flashback

 

I look over at Marcus and see he is still in his seat. He did not know Tobias and I were getting married and heard about it from my parents. I haven't seen him until now. 

 

I nod back at my father and don’t even acknowledge Marcus.

 

“Bea-” Marcus starts taking out his tablet. 

 

“My name is Tris,” I say sitting down next to my father, as far away from Marcus as possible. 

 

He scowls, “Very well, Tris. Some new information has come to light about life in Dauntless and has been shared with all factions.”

 

He starts taping something on the tablet, I notice my father stiffening at the mention of this ‘information’. Why?

 

“You know about life in Dauntless, why are you taking me away from my job for this exactly?” I ask trying to stay calm. 

 

“Well Bea- sorry, Tris, this video has you in it so I would like you to clarify what's happening exactly.” My father says. 

 

I look at my mother who has sat down beside me, she also looks confused. What are they talking about?

 

Then Marcus shows me the screen of the tablet:

 

We are all in Zeke’s apartment (Me, Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, and Lauren) and I have my top off as well as many of the other people in the room. 

 

I blush at the sight of me and Tobias topless snuggled up together on a video in front of my parents. 

 

Video Zeke starts talking, “Four! My man!” He is clearly drunk, “ Candor or Dauntless?” Tobias thinks for a second before responding, “Dauntless.” Zeke gets a wicked grin and I laugh in real life. 

 

“Four, I dare you to go to the pit and scream: I get a boner every time I look at Tris!” The whole room cracks up and Tobias rolls his eyes. 

 

I roll my eyes in real life and pause the video. “This was a game of Candor or Dauntless we played about a month ago, basically you get asked Candor or Dauntless. If you say Candor you have to answer a question truthfully and if you say Dauntless you have to complete a dare. If you refuse, you have to take off a piece of clothing. That's why I'm topless.” My father still looks angry but presses play on the video. 

 

Video Tobias thinks about it. “Well, since that's pretty much true, might as well.” I roll off my seat laughing in real life and my mother is grinning at me. 

 

The camera follows us outside to the pit. Tobias stands there and yells, “I get a boner every time I look at Tris!” Video me is laughing her face off, still in my lacy bra that Christina made me get, and runs out to kiss Tobias. 

 

It's not a soft kiss but a hard passionate one and soon everyone has yelled: “Get a room!”

 

I break away and Tobias throws me over his shoulder. When we are in range if the camera Zeke starts talking to Uriah. “Bet someone's getting something tonight.” Video me joins in. “Oh, you bet!” I turn back to Tobias. “You are getting something special when you get home.” 

 

Everyone laughs.

 

The screen goes blank.


	12. After the video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Divergent

My mother is smiling at me and I am trying not to laugh while my father and Marcus have anger in their eyes. 

 

I raise my eyebrows. “You realize that this happens almost every weekend, right?”

 

My father looks stunned and so does Marcus. My mother giggles and they look at her. 

 

“What?” She asks. “I was raised Dauntless, this is tame, honestly.” She says gesturing towards the screen. 

 

My father looks shocked. “And what do you have to say about her ‘giving him something when they get home’?” I crack up at this. 

 

When Tobias and I got home that night we had sex and he told me he loved me but I was almost asleep so I didn’t say it back and he got mad at me until I clarified the situation.

 

“When we got home, we played around for a bit. Then, as I was falling asleep, he told me he loved me and I was half asleep so I didn’t say it back and he got mad until I explained it to him.” I start cracking up again and so is my mother but my father looks livid when I said ‘played around’ 

 

“What do you mean by ‘played around’? He asks and I think he’s going to explode by how red he is. 

 

I roll my eyes. “Well, let’s just say, I promised he would get a present so I gave him one.” With that, I get up and go to walk out of the door but a hand stops me. 

 

Marcus. 

 

“I know that Four is my son and, mark my words, you are not good enough for him, he’ll see that eventually.” 

 

I am fuming, I wrench my hand away from him and bitch slap him hard in the face. 

 

“I really don’t care what you think of me, Marcus, but the fact that you act like you know what’s best for him is crazy. Was being wiped and stuffed in a closet what’s best for him? Did hurting him and controlling him make him smile? No!”

 

I kick his feet out from under him and punch him in the ribs. 

 

My mother and father are standing there in shock. 

 

I look back at them, “Not everything the Erudite published was a lie.” I said before running to the train. 

 

PAGE BREAK

 

When I get back to the compound Tobias us sitting at the entrance waiting for me. 

 

As soon as he sees me he gets up and wraps me in a hug while kissing my forehead. 

 

“Thank goodness,” he says, was he worried about something? “Tobias, what's wrong?” I ask. 

 

“I got a message from Marcus, he said all these horrible things about you and swore you weren't good enough for me. I thought he would do something to you.” 

 

I pull back and look into his beautiful blue eyes. “Tobias, I can handle myself in front of your father. You should know that by now. If I can beat you in a fight then I can definitely handle him.”

 

He smiles at me then takes my hand and leads me to our apartment.


	13. Tattoos

Tobias POV

 

Tobias,  
I know you married the Prior’s daughter. I thought that you would know better than to make stupid decisions by now. She is plain and pale. You could have had any girl in Dauntless and you pick her. I want to offer you some fatherly advice, leave the small, plain, pale girl and find a Dauntless beauty that I could never have.   
I want you to be happy, son,  
Your father, Marcus. 

 

Reading this message made me want to throw a knife in his face. 

 

Tris might not be the most attractive girl in Dauntless but she is perfect in every way. 

 

This note makes me angry but also scared. He will do something to her, he will hurt her. 

 

I know she doesn't like me checking up on her when she's at other factions because she likes to be self-sufficient. 

 

I sit at the entrance to the Dauntless compound and wait. 

 

When I see a small blond girl jump out of the train car I wrap my arms around her and tell her about everything that's happened. 

 

PAGE BREAK

 

The next morning I wake up with Tris in my arms and smile to myself. How did I get to lucky to have someone like her? 

 

I see her stirring and kiss her forehead. 

 

“Morning beautiful,” I say in a soft voice. She opens her eyes and I take a moment to admire her beautiful grey-blue eyes. 

 

“Tobias, stop.” She says closing her eyes again. “You know I’m not pretty or attractive or desirable in any way.” 

 

When she says this a little part of me breaks. She is so perfect but she can't accept it. 

 

We make our way to the training room. 

 

Tris POV

 

“Initiates,” Tobias yells once everyone is there. 

 

“Today is the day of the rankings, we will post your rankings at the end of the day. Until then, you are free to do what you want. We will start stage two tomorrow.” Tobias and I walk out. 

 

“So…” I say, nervous absolut what I’m going to ask. 

 

Tobias looks at me expectantly. I clear my throat. “Do you want to get tattoos?” I ask quickly. 

 

Tobias grins at me. “I would love to.” 

 

We make our way to the tattoo parlor and are greeted by Tori. 

 

“Hello, the only couple Dauntless really cares about.” She says in a way of greeting.

 

I blush and she turns away. “What can I do for you?” She asks. 

 

I tell her what I want, the Roman numerals for four, IV. Tobias is getting the Roman numerals for six, VI. 

 

We get the tattoos on our wrists then see a pack of initiates walking in. They freeze when they see us. 

 

Petunia, Connor, Sophia, Rachel, and Lily all stand there awkwardly. I grin at Tobias. 

 

“So, you initiates want to get tattoos?” I ask and they nod timidly. All except Petunia. She stands there and looks like she could do anything. 

 

Tori cuts in. “Could you guys not be scary for two seconds and stop scaring my customers? Bud, could I get some help here?” She yells turning to the back room. 

 

I see Bud coming out and give him a small smile. He is always nice to people but not very chatty. 

 

I turn back to the initiates. “Do you guys want to come with us? We’re going to Zeke’s house to play truth or dare.” I tell them. 

 

“Sure,” Connor responds. “We’ll get our tattoos then meet you there?” He asks I shake my head. 

 

I turn to Tobias, “Why don’t we stay and watch them get their tattoos, what do you think Four?” I ask but I can see him smiling. 

 

“I think that would be a great idea, Six,” he says, grabbing my waist. 

 

We wait while they all get tattoos. 

 

Petunia gets the Dauntless symbol on her arm, Sophia gets the same thing but on the small of her back and Connor gets it on his shoulder. 

 

Lily gets a small rainbow flag on her wrist but I don't know what it stands for. Rachel gets a four-point star on her collarbone. 

 

Once they all finished I walked over to Rachel. 

 

“Why the star?” I ask nodding to her bandage. She turns cold. 

 

“In a way, it represents my innocence.” She says flatly. 

 

That is the only explanation she offers.


	14. Candor or Dauntless + Authors Note

Four POV

 

When we get there, I can hear people laughing on the other side of the door. I look at Tris and open the door.

 

I see our group of friends, Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. “Look, the lovebirds are here!” Zeke calls to the rest of the group and they cheer. Tris blushes then introduces the initiates.

 

The group welcomes them and we all sit. “Ok!” Zeke calls. “This is my apartment so I go first.”

 

He looks around, evaluating his options. His gaze falls on Connor. “Young one,” he says pointing to him. “I dare you to run around the pit screaming ‘I AM A PINK FLUFFY UNICORN!’” Zeke grins, happy with his dare.

 

“Wait,” Connor starts. “I don't get to choose?” He asks. Zeke shakes his head and Connor shrugs. We follow him to the pit and fall on the floor laughing until Tori comes out and bitch slaps him across the face.

 

She turns to our group and smiles. “Candor or Dauntless?” She asks. We all nod in response. She just smiles and walks back to the Tattoo Parlor.

 

The game goes on and then it's Christina’s turn. She sets her gaze on me. “Tris,” she says in a quiet voice. “Candor or Dauntless.” She asks I consider this for a second. I don't want to move, “Candor.” I say. Uriah opens his mouth but I shoot him a glare. Christina thinks, “Who was...

 

**AN:**

 

**I know this chapter was short but I am not going to continue until I get some kudos and comments.**

 

**I have over 150 hits but only 11 kudos and 6 comments.**

 

**I thank everyone who has left kudos and comments but I want to know what people think of my work.**

 

**When I get a total of 10 comments and 20 kudos I will post a long chapter!**

 

**Love you guys!**

 

**davidson35203**


	15. Candor or Dauntless + New Development!

Where we left off... 

 

“ _Tris,” she says in a quiet voice. “Candor or Dauntless.” She asks I consider this for a second._

 

_ I don't want to move, “Candor,” I say. Uriah opens his mouth but I shoot him a glare. _

 

Christina thinks. “Who was your first crush in Abnegation?” She asks and I see the initiates wide-eyed.

 

“Yes,” I say rolling my eyes and looking at the initiates. “I was born a Stiff and if you tell anyone, remember I decide whether you make it into Dauntless.” They all shake their heads, saying they won't tell. 

 

I think about this. “I had a crush on a boy named Tobias, I have to say, he was pretty cute, really pretty eyes,” I say nonchalantly and I see Tobias stiffen out of the corner of my eye 

 

Everyone must have seen Tobias’s stiff posture because they start snickering. “Looks like Four is gonna hunt this sucker down!” Uriah shouts.

 

Tobias rolls his eyes and I look at the group of initiates. 

 

“Rachel, Candor or Dauntless?” I ask. She thinks for a moment, 

 

“Candor,” she says and I put on a real smile. 

 

“What did you mean when you said that the star on your collarbone represents your innocence?” I ask, too curious for my own good. 

 

She pales a little and I tell her that I could ask a different question but she just shakes her head. 

 

“I had an abusive father growing up, he raped me the night before the choosing ceremony and I let him because I don’t want him to do anything to my little sister. He took away my innocence so I got the tattoo to remind me that I could be brave and strong without it.”

 

She sniffles a little as she finishes and I see Tobias nod in understanding and Lily gives her a hug that could be seen as a little more than a friend but I put the thought from my mind, it’s their lives after all.

 

The rest of the night ends up with almost everyone drunk and in their underwear. I made sure no one had videos to send to my father and at around one in the morning, we decide to leave.

 

I put on my clothes and Tobias and I make it to our apartment instantly he presses me against our bedroom door and we get lost in each other. Suddenly there is a loud banging on the door. I pull out the knife I always have on me and carefully open the door to see a frantic Max standing there. 

 

“Max, what’s wrong?” I ask and he walks into our apartment as Tobias walks out of our room without a shirt on. He stiffens when he sees Max and goes back into the room. 

 

“I just got word from Erudite, some of the people there blame the Abnegation for executing Jeanie and want to get revenge. They have been recruiting Dauntless to work with them and are trying to recruit me, I refused but I thought you should know. We need to find a way to stop this.” He says and I stare at him shocked. 

 

“We need to save the Abnegation before they all get slaughtered,” I say and Max nods. 

 

“I will go talk to my father tomorrow, he can get the Abnegation to leave. They should come here or go to Amity, those places are safe.” I say and he nods. 

 

“Four, I also wanted to talk to you. I know you have refused my offer before but now that Eric is dead we need a new leader. I think you could be a great help in this time of need, also, you could keep a closer eye on Tris.” He says I know Tobias will accept because he takes every chance he has to protect me. I am his weakness. 

 

“I would be honored, thank you, Max. we should all meet to discuss how to save the Abnegation after Tris meets with her parents, I would also like to accompany her.” He says and I give him a playful scowl. 

 

Max grins, “Of course, tomorrow is the initiate's fear simulations, Lauren and Uriah can handle those. Please hurry because we need to help them as fast as we can.” I nod and Tobias takes my hand in his, drawing soothing circles on my palm. 

 

We fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and wake up to the annoying sound of the alarm. Tobias presses the off button and kisses me softly. We stay like that for a couple minutes until I remind him that we need to go to Abnegation today. 

 

“Beatrice Eaton, why do you always have to be right?” He asks and I smile back at him. 

 

We make our way to the train and I can tell he is a little scared of the fact that he might see his father again. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly. we hop off the train and start walking towards my parent’s house. 

 

When my mother sees me she pulls me into a hug, “Beatrice, so nice to see you, you too Four.” she says, pulling him into a hug, he seems startled for a moment but my mother lets go quickly. 

 

“So, what brings you here? You're not pregnant, are you?”  she asks and I laugh, 

 

“Not today, Mom, not today. I was actually wondering if Dad was here, we have some things to discuss with him and since Four is now a Dauntless leader he came with me.” I explain and my mother smiles. 

 

“He said he would be back for lunch today, would you like to stay? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever,” She says and I smile. The three of us talk for a couple hours until we hear my father entering the house. 

 

“Beatrice, how nice to see you,” he says, giving me a nod and a smile, he just nods at Tobias who nods back.

 

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure?” he asks and we start explaining everything as best we can. 

 

“We have recently been informed that a group of Erudite are blaming the Abnegation leaders for Jeanie’s death and are planning to attack by recruiting Dauntless soldiers. We would like to evacuate the Abnegation either to Dauntless or Amity, they are safe places.” I explain and my parents look dumbfounded. 

 

My father is about to answer when and middle-aged Abnegation man runs into the house. 

 

“Sir, there is a group of Dauntless coming towards our section of the city, they look like they are going to start a fight,” he says in a rush and I run outside. Sure enough, there is a mass of black that I recognize as Dauntless soldiers. 

 

“Run to all the houses you can, get them to meet us by the trains!” I yell to my parents and they start knocking on doors, getting people out. 

 

I call Max (This is the following phone call.)

 

**Hello, this is Max speaking.**

 

_ Max, this is Tris, there is a group of Dauntless soldiers entering the Abnegation sector of the city, we are trying to get the Abnegation out as fast as we can.  _

 

_ I will bring them back to Dauntless. Tell everyone to get ready for a large group of people joining us.  _

 

**Of course, please make sure you and Four are safe, I will have the compound ready by the time you get there.**

 

_ I have to go, bye, Max. _

 

**bye, Tris.**

 

I hang up the phone and start running to all the different houses I can reach. 

 

I have gotten to my ninth house when I hear the scream, Tobias’s scream. I run as fast as I can and see him lying on the floor, blood pouring out of his arm. “Tobias!” I scream and run up to him. 

 

My parents run out of a house and see my kneeling next to Tobias. “You need to get up, we can fix you in Dauntless, okay?” I say and he nods. I help him get up and realize that the Dauntless soldiers have started shooting. 

 

I pull Tobias with me to the train tracks, by the looks of it my parents were able to get most of the Abnegation out. 

 

“I know you are probably scared, you have every right to be, but you need to jump on this train. It will slow down and you have to run next to it. Those who are younger need to help older members.” I say and they all nod. 

 

I press my hand to the rails and feel them vibrating, the train will be here any minute now. I look over at Tobias and see he is shockingly pale. “Four, please hold on, I can get you help when we get home,” I say pulling him into a hug. 

 

My father comes over to me and rips his shirt then ties it around the wound in Tobias’s arm. I give him a thin smile when I see the train. 

 

“Run!” I shout and all the Abnegation start running. Everyone makes it onto the train with my help and I walk over to Tobias putting his head in my lap. 

 

“Tobias, I love you, just hold on for a bit and we can get you to a doctor,” I say as tears start streaming down my face. He wipes them away with his hands. 

 

“I love you too,” I stifle a sob, he looks so weak and pale, he must have lost a  lot of blood. I see the roof out of the corner of my eye.

 

**AN:**

 

**Hey guys! I sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger, t** **hings will get better soon (I would never kill Tobias)! I got this idea from the story _Young Volcanos_ on fanfiction.net. Things will get more lighthearted soon!**

 

**Love you guys!**

 

**-davidson35203**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this FanFic to continue, please leave me a comment or favorite my story. Thank you!!!


End file.
